


Zagubione historie

by Uncommonly_Common



Series: Opowieści na niespanie [1]
Category: CSI: NY, Doctor Who, Lie to Me (TV), NCIS, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Jumping through timelines, Multiple Crossovers, River adventures whitout the Doctor, River made a lot of friends
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncommonly_Common/pseuds/Uncommonly_Common
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy ma się Manipulator Wiru Czasoprzestrzennego i wiele długich wieczorów, które lepiej spędzić gdzie indziej, można namieszać w życiach wielu ludzi. Zdobyć najlepszych przyjaciół i zmienić świat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zagubione historie

**Author's Note:**

> Właśnie takie rzeczy się dzieją gdy człowiek nie może się zdecydować o kim chce pisać.
> 
> To maleństwo jest dla Kingi, bo nie ma takich dwóch (I chwała za to!)  
> Dodatkowo całe wino w utworze jest dedykowane Pauli <3
> 
> Miłego czytania.

**Wszyscy jesteśmy historiami. Wszechświat to tak naprawdę wielki gobelin utkany z nici jakimi są nasze życia. Nicie przeplatają się, krzyżują, biegną wzdłuż siebie, a potem rozchodzą, czasem kończą się gwałtownie. Co chwilę, choć nie zawsze zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę, działają na nas rozdziały, które spisali inni. I z każdym dniem, z każdym mrugnięciem zmęczonych powiek tworzymy nowe historie. A ta jest moja.**

***

Śnieg prószył delikatnie, tworząc magiczną atmosferę. Wszystkie domy w okolicy ozdobione były lampkami, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć świąteczną atmosferę. No, prawie wszystkie domy. Jeden z nich nie był dekorowany już od wielu lat. Jego właściciel mieszkał sam – zazwyczaj. Większość swojego czasu spędzał w pracy, nie uczestniczył w sąsiedzkich zgromadzeniach i gdyby nie to, że od czasu do czasu ktoś go odwiedzał już dawno zostałby nazwany zdziwaczałym odludkiem. Tak więc, nawet gdyby ktoś wyjrzał teraz przez okno, nie przypuszczałby, że postać, która pojawiła się znikąd zmierzała właśnie do jego domu.

Mężczyzna siedział w piwnicy rozkoszując się ciszą i spokojem. To był ciężki tydzień, a praca, którą właśnie wykonywał wyciszała. Jednak lata szkoleń nigdy nie idą w niepamięć i bez problemu usłyszał i rozpoznał kroki dochodzące z góry. Mimo, iż były trochę przytłumione wciąż było słychać delikatne kliknięcia obcasów.

-Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że masz lepsze perspektywy jeśli chodzi o spędzenie dzisiejszego wieczoru.  
\- Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. Musisz mi wybaczyć, że nie będziemy zgodnie ze zwyczajem tego domu pili ze słoików, ale chyba dziś możemy pozwolić sobie na nutę ekstrawagancji.  
\- To nie mój pierwszy wybór jeśli chodzi o kubek przed snem, ale dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek.  
\- Och, jestem zachwycona.  
\- Przestań. Jeśli lubisz takie szopki trzeba było zostać aktorką.  
\- Planowałam, niestety z niewiadomych przyczyn zawsze przyciągam kłopoty.  
\- Z niewiadomych przyczyn… dobre sobie. Jak tam życie?  
-Wciąż nie zawsze ma sens, ale to nie o mnie dziś nam chodzi. Dlaczego tu dziś jesteś?  
\- Bo to mój dom.  
-Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Nie powinieneś tu teraz siedzieć z tą głupią łodzią i użalać się nad sobą.  
\- Ignorując fakt, że właśnie przestaliśmy być przyjaciółmi, bo moja łódź nie jest głupia, co twoim zdaniem powinienem teraz robić?  
\- Jedź do niej.  
-Jakiej znowu „niej”?  
\- Przestań, mina nierozgarniętego ci nie pasuje. Obydwoje wiemy kogo mam na myśli.  
\- Nie mogę. To skomplikowane.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę jakie rzeczy dzieją się z resztą świata, to wasza sytuacja jest wręcz banalnie prosta. Jedź do niej. Jesteś człowiekiem czynu, nie używasz wielkich słów. Więc daruj je sobie i tym razem. Jedź do niej. Na pewno zrozumie.

I choć wszystko w nim krzyczało, by nie robił z siebie idioty – zaryzykował. Otworzyła mu drzwi w za dużej piżamie i z oczami pełnymi łez. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć choć jedno słowo przytuliła go i było jasne, że rozumiała.

***  
Wszechświat jest ogromny nie można więc odrzucić myśli, że gdzieś tam nie ma planety bardzo podobnej do tej na której się teraz znajdujemy. Jednak ten świat od tego, który ty znasz różni się tym, że w nim istnieje magia. Magia. Uwielbiam to słowo, jest tak wieloznaczne i skomplikowane i pokręcone. Gorsza jest już chyba tylko miłość. Ale chyba za bardzo odbiegam od tematu. A może to jeden i ten sam temat. Dawno, dawno temu była sobie smutna księżniczka, która została smutną królową a następnie przestała być królową i dopiero wiele lat później była szczęśliwa. Ale nie dlatego, że straciła królestwo. Stracenie królestwa nie jest fajne. Była szczęśliwa bo jej serce zostało wyleczone przez miłość. Jednak życie toczyło się dalej i wciąż zaskakiwało, więc nie dotarła ona jeszcze do swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia.

-Jeszcze niedawno miałabym ją wymazaną ze świata zanim zdążyłaby powiedzieć ‘Oz’.  
\- Jeszcze niedawno nie chciałaby zniszczyć twojego szczęścia, bo byłaś wrakiem człowieka.  
\- No tak, zapomniałam, że ty zawsze mówisz najmilsze rzeczy.  
\- Przestań użalać się nad sobą. Dostałaś niezwykłą szansę od losu. Wykorzystaj to.  
\- Szansę?! To katastrofa. Przez duże ‘K’ i posypana brokatem! Czy ty wiesz co to dziecko oznacza?!  
\- Tak, wiem. Że pomimo wszystkich niewyobrażalnych rzeczy, które zrobiłaś w swoim życiu, wciąż los jest dla ciebie łaskawy. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Swoich dzieci mieć nie możesz. Starszego z chłopców dzielisz z tą blondynką, z młodszym nie uzyskasz już takiej więzi, bo wie, że nie zawsze byłaś w jego życiu. Z tą małą masz szansę, nie wspominaj za często o tej wariatce i problem z głowy.  
\- To jest jej biologiczna matka. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?  
\- Nie dramatyzuj. Płynie w was ta sama krew – krew Cory, ale to mało istotne – a miłość wiąże przeznaczenia ludzi najsilniejszą magią jaka istnieje. Mała to poczuje. A tej wiedźmie dałaś już szansę. Nie skorzystała - jej problem. Bądź matką, tak jak byłaś dla Henrego, ale nie przywłaszczaj sobie tego tytułu. Zasłuż na niego. Nie wybieraj prostych rozwiązań, bo może dzięki nim na początku będzie łatwo, ale nigdy nie będzie w pełni dobrze.  
\- Ty i przemowa o nie wybieraniu łatwych rozwiązań. Dokąd ten świat zmierza?  
\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, do Hadesu. Oj, nie rób takiej miny. Ja zawsze wiem wszystko. Uważaj na siebie.

I zniknęła jak to miała w zwyczaju. Zostawiła po sobie jednak małe pudełeczko. Była przy nim karteczka zapisana znajomym, pochyłym pismem „I niech mała nie mówi, że nikt nigdy nie skradł dla nie gwiazdy”. Szalona kobieta. Ale bez wątpienia, kiedy mała podrośnie usłyszy historię tego wisiorka..

***

Czasami nie chodzi o to, jak często jesteśmy częścią czyjegoś życia. Czasami chodzi o to, by być wtedy, kiedy jest się potrzebnym. W godzinach triumfu i największych porażek, gdy ziemia osuwa się spod stóp. Ale nawet i to nie zawsze się udaje. I potem cierpisz widząc smutek i złość w oczach przyjaciela, którego zawiodłaś, bo nie byłaś obecna wtedy, gdy byłaś jedyną osobą której potrzebował. A patrzenie na jego ból i niemoc sprawia, że masz wrażenie jakbyś cierpiała tak samo jak on, jeśli nie bardziej. Jestem okropna jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy. Zbyt często mnie nie ma. Staram się to potem nadrabiać, wybierając momenty żeby pomóc im to wszystko poukładać. Momenty jak ten.  
\- Jak mija dzień żołnierzu?  
\- Co ty tu…? Kto cię wpuścił? To wojskowa baza… Moment, to muszą być jakieś halucynacje, prawda? Jesteśmy atakowani i ktoś wpuścił mi do gabinetu jakiś gaz. Oby nie znaleźli zapasowego arsenału.  
-Naprawdę musicie zmienić przykrywkę. Spodziewacie się zmasowanych ataków na bazę, macie zapasowy arsenał i zatrudniacie lingwistów i archeologów, że o innych specjalistach nie wspomnę. To nie brzmi jak NORAD. A wpuścił mnie Louie. Facet ma do mnie słabość.  
\- No to sobie z nim pogadam o protokołach. Więc czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?  
\- To ważny moment w twoim życiu i chciałabym, żebyś niczego nie spartaczył.  
\- Dzięki za wiarę, ale co to ma niby znaczyć?  
\- Zerwała zaręczyny z policjantem.  
\- Skąd ty niby o tym wiesz?  
\- Skupiasz się nie na tym co trzeba. Wiesz co to dla ciebie oznacza? Teraz albo nigdy.  
\- Ona jest w rozsypce emocjonalnej, ostatnie czego teraz potrzebuje to ja.  
-Nie! Właśnie ciebie teraz potrzebuje. Jak jeszcze nigdy. To koniec pewnej ery. Nie będzie drugiej szansy, nie będzie żadnego później. Nie tym razem. Znalazłam coś pracując w Egipcie. Papirus w wazie zakopanej ponad pięć tysięcy lat temu. Była na nim wiadomość od ciebie.  
\- A jak ja niby wsadziłem papirus w zakopaną wazę? Przecież to niemożliwe.  
\- I znów skupiasz się nie na tym. Chodzi o to, że nie zawsze byłam, gdy tego potrzebowałeś. Zawiodłam cię wiele razy, ale sam zadbałeś by to nie był jeden z nich. Więc Generale, chyba będziesz tego potrzebował.  
\- Jesteś szalona.  
\- Przecież obydwoje wiemy, że tylko szaleńcy są coś warci.  
\- Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że znów znikniesz w króliczej norze Alice?  
\- Bez wątpienia. Ale nie martw się, zaproszenie na ślub bez problemu mnie znajdzie.

***

Kiedy jest się starym i aroganckim, trzeba się liczyć z tym, że nasz najlepszy przyjaciel będzie jeszcze starszy i bardziej arogancki niż my. Takie już jest życie. Ale za nic w świecie nie pozbylibyśmy się takiego przyjaciela. To po prostu kwestia przywiązania. Tak samo mają stare małżeństwa i właściciele kotów.

\- Nie uważasz, że picie tego w taki sposób to grzech?  
\- Dzisiaj? Nie bardzo.  
-Co gryzie naszego rezydującego geniusza?  
\- Z troską ci nie do twarzy.  
\- Jak tobie z dąsaniem się. To odpowiesz mi, czy nie? Nie mam wieczności.  
-Doprawdy? Moim zdaniem masz. Obydwoje znów mamy. Jest co świętować.  
\- Zostaw tę butelkę, bo będę musiała cię dźgnąć kołkiem, albo postrzelić w strategiczne miejsce. Château Margaux prosto z butelki. Aż słabo się robi. Lepiej odstawmy to na później. A teraz masz to.  
\- Ile ja twoim zdaniem mam lat? 5?  
\- Zachowujesz się jakbyś miał. Może te plotki o dziecinnieniu na starość to nie tylko plotki.  
\- Jesteś nieuprzejma, zabierasz mi wino i przestawiasz rzeczy w moim laboratorium, dlaczego ja wciąż się z tobą zadaję?  
\- Bo na innych przyjaciół cię nie stać.  
\- Uroczo.  
-Więc?  
-Chyba widzisz z czym mam problem?  
-Nie podobają ci się żaluzję?  
-Kłamała. Spędziła te lata w ukryciu i nic nie powiedziała.  
\- Urażona duma? Naprawdę?  
\- Tu nie chodzi o dumę. Wmówiła nam, że to koniec. Że ją pokonali. Wysadziła się w powietrze razem ze wszystkim co zbudowała. Myślałem, że plan B nie zadziałał, a to wciąż był plan A. Myślałem, że już po niej, że zostałem sam.  
-Auć.  
\- Przetransportowała wszystkich pacjentów i czekała na tego megalomana – idiotę. Kazała nam usunąć wszystkie dane i uciekać. Potem pocałowała mnie jak w tych kiczowatych filmach, gdzie wiedzą, że to już koniec i włączyła autodestrukcję. A potem nie dała żadnego znaku życia przez miesiąc. Sprzeczne sygnały to to nie były.  
\- Nie wierzę. Jesteś zły, bo cię pocałowała?!  
\- Oczywiście, że nie!  
\- Nie rozmawialiście o tym, prawda?  
\- Tyle lat się przede mną ukrywała. Ja już jej nie znam.  
\- Znasz, znasz. Szukasz tylko wymówki by znów cię nie wyśmiała, gdy wyznasz jej wieczną miłość.  
\- Zamknij się. Ja wcale nie…  
-Pamiętaj, ja zawsze wiem lepiej. A teraz przełknij dumę i idź do niej. To wciąż ona. Znasz ją. W końcu czym jest 113 lat dla nas, nieśmiertelnych?

***

\- Niezłe biuro. Jednak po Nowym Orleanie spodziewałam się trochę więcej jazzu.  
\- Ja tu pracuję, a nie jestem na wakacjach.  
\- Oj! Ja też pracuje, a mój gabinet nie jest nudny. Wydaje ci się, że moja praca nie jest tak stresująca i wymagająca jak twoja?  
\- Powiedział fotograf do policjanta.  
\- Więc?  
\- Więc co?  
-Więc długo będziemy ignorować tego ogromnego, różowego słonia w pokoju?  
\- Ja niczego nie ignoruje.  
\- Tak? To który to miesiąc? I powiedziałaś już Taylorowi?  
\- Dlaczego miałabym?  
-Może i przespałam kilka lekcji w szkole, nigdy z własnej winy oczywiście, ale do tego tanga bez wątpienia trzeba dwojga.  
\- Nie muszę mu mówić.  
-Oczywiście, przecież to tylko ojciec twojego dziecka.  
\- Poradzę sobie sama.  
-Nie w tym rzecz. To twój najlepszy przyjaciel.  
-Daj spokój, ostatnio nawet z tobą mam lepszy kontakt, a ty potrafisz zniknąć z powierzchni Ziemi na długi czas, częściej i sprawniej niż ludzie sprzątają w szafach.  
\- Taki bonus do bycia podróżującym w czasie niemal kosmitą.  
\- Bądź poważna.  
\- Ty pierwsza.  
\- To dziecko to mój cud. A on już ułożył sobie życie. Beze mnie .  
\- Za cuda czasem płaci się niewyobrażalne ceny.  
\- Jestem gotowa podjąć to ryzyko.  
\- Ale ty jesteś uparta. Nie da się z tobą rozmawiać.  
\- Kiedyś musiała nastąpić zmiana ról w naszych rozmowach.  
\- Wiesz co zgodzę się na jakiekolwiek inne głupstwo jakie ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek popełni, ale nie teraz. Ten jeden raz jestem gotowa błagać. Proszę, powiedz mu.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo sprawa jest tego warta.

W końcu mu powiedziała. Nie tak szybko, jak ja chciałam, ale ludzie tak czasami mają, że bojąc się reakcji drugiej osoby układają sobie w głowie najgorsze scenariusze, które nie rzadko kiedy stają się rzeczywistością. Dowiedział się. Poznał swoją córkę dopiero gdy odwiedziła go w Nowym Jorku. Stracili wiele lat. Ale wciąż mają jeszcze chwilę przyszłości, zanim ostatnia kropka w ich historii zostanie postawiona. A przyszłość to możliwości, nowe szanse i nadzieja.

***

Na początku trudno było mi się do tego przyznać, nawet przed sobą, ale szukałam marzycieli. A ona bez wątpienia była jednym z największych. Ale to, co zafascynowało mnie w niej najbardziej, to fakt, że była kłamcą. Odsetek ludzi, którzy potrafią oszukać zarówno wszelkiego rodzaju wariograf, jak i specjalistów od mikroekspresji jest tak niewielu, że ludzie uważają ich istnienie za zwykłe legendy. Ona pracowała z ludźmi, którzy rozpoznając kłamstwa i kłamców zarabiali na życie. Ironia? Nie, to była część jej planu. Bardzo dobrego planu. Dzięki temu codziennie uczyła się czegoś nowego. W teorii wszystko było idealnie. Niestety w równaniu pojawił się też ‘On’. Przykryła się tyloma warstwami kłamstw, że wydawała mu się otwartą księgą. A ona nie mogła dopuścić do tego by zrozumiał swój błąd.

\- Możesz śmiało otworzyć, bo w tą wspaniałą noc przybywam z darami.  
\- Powinnam się spodziewać twojej wizyty.  
\- Tak, czyżbym cię uprzedziła?  
\- Na to wygląda.  
\- „Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego – kup dobre wino.” To bez wątpienia lepsza wróżba niż te, które mi się trafiają.  
\- Nie musisz sama wychwalać swoich pomysłów. Twoje ego i tak ma się dobrze.  
\- W odróżnieniu od twojego, co wyjaśnia cel mojej wizyty. Ale przejdźmy już do salonu i do wina.  
\- Nie uwierzyłam, że przyjdziesz.  
\- Ani kropelki? To zrób mi gorącej czekolady, bo zapowiada się nam długa rozmowa.  
\- Wątpię. Nie masz pojęcia w jakiej jestem sytuacji.  
\- Ukrywasz prawdę o sobie przed mężczyzną, który jest dla ciebie wszystkim. Chciałabyś to wykrzyczeć z całych sił, ale i bez tego masz przeczucie, że za chwilę cały świat jaki stworzyłaś legnie w gruzach. Na dodatek jakiś młody haker na usługach rządu kręci się przy firewallach, za którymi chowasz swoją fabrykę tożsamości, więc nie wiesz, czy będziesz miała możliwość ucieczki. Może i jesteś dobra, ale ja zawsze byłam i będę dwa kroki przed tobą.  
\- No to cudnie.  
\- A ty gdzie?  
\- Jeśli ty wiesz, to inni też mogą wiedzieć, więc pora się pakować.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Masz, wrzuciłam w to tyle cukru, że dostaję cukrzycy patrząc się na kubek, więc chyba wystarczy jeśli chodzi o twoje wymagania w tej dziedzinie.  
\- Jesteś okropna.  
\- A ty wciąż się ze mną zadajesz, co nie świadczy o tobie najlepiej. Musimy się przygotować.  
\- Jaki masz plan?  
-Plan? Nie mamy żadnego planu. Nie mamy też wsparcia. Za to wszystko do stracenia. Cudownie, nieprawdaż?  
\- Jak dla mnie brzmi beznadziejnie. To moje życie i moje problemy, więc czemu się w to pchasz?  
\- Czym byłoby życie bez odrobiny adrenaliny? Poza tym jestem nieśmiała i trudno nawiązuje znajomości, więc nie chcę szukać nowych przyjaciół.

***

_\- Dzisiaj ty jesteś w potrzebie. Dlatego tu jestem. Straciłaś nadzieję, pora byś ją odzyskała. A by to osiągnąć, musisz wstać i zacząć walczyć._  
\- Jesteś kolejną halucynacją.  
\- Nie jestem. Jestem prawdziwa, złap moją rękę. Czujesz ją. Czujesz, że nie kłamię. Ja tu naprawdę jestem. Choć wydaje się to niemożliwe, nieracjonalne. Ale dziś nie chodzi o logikę. Chodzi o wiarę.  
\- Boję się.  
\- Tylko głupiec by się nie bał. Jestem z tobą. Skup się na moim głosie.  
\- Nie przestawaj mówić, proszę. Tu jest tak cicho i ciemno.  
\- Spokojnie, nie przestanę. Musisz sobie jednak wybrać jakąś opowieść.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś dotarł do końca, to bardzo zależy mi na komentarzach, bo nie jestem pewna czy warto brnąć w tę serię. :)


End file.
